


Birdie

by orphan_account



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 05:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12005853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Oswald. When was the last time you slept? Or even ate, for that matter."Oswald gave a wave of his hand, as if he was trying to dismiss the question. "Unimportant."--Oswald needs to start sleeping more.





	Birdie

Oswald was perched at his desk, hissing and muttering all the little curse words he'd picked up over the years as he went though piles and piles of paperwork. From sewage waste problems, murders on the train tracks (oops) to crazy lunatics running around naked and biting people.. the Mayor certainly had a busy life! That was certainly something Edward could agree with.

Oswald let a little groan escape his dry lips as he crawled though the mountains of paper. His long, bony fingers ran idly though his styled hair, breaking up knots and parting it. His icy eyes scanned over the sheets, skin covered in paper cuts and a gentle sore forming where his thumb connects to the hand where the pen had been pressed upon his left hand repeatedly. A concerned but slightly entertained Edward watched on from his spot besides the fire place, leaning gently on the mantel, glass of the best scotch available within his grip.

"And here we see a penguin within its not so natural habitats seemed ruffle, signalling distress, to any near by creatures.."

"Edward! I am a busy man, as you can see, and do not need your childish commentary breaking science. Can you not see you I'm trying to work?" The Mayor, former crime boss, scoffed. "Maybe you need a pair of new glasses."

"Tsk tsk Oswald, you knew this job would be more than kissing babies and feeding homeless people. I did warn you, my little birdie." Ed hummed, swirling his glass, staring into the fire.

Oswald scoffed in a distasteful manner. "Oh please! I knew this city needed a bit of work but this is truly surprising." He huffed, throwing the paper down in a slight flail. "Can I not hire someone to do all this pointless paper work for me?!" His cold eyes turned hot, boiling with anger.

Edward responded with an eye roll, and then a silent pause to think before speaking once more. "I'm not sure, I'll look into it for you, but that could lead to corruption.."

"Does it look like I truly care, Edward?!" He spat, fists clutching together, knuckles turning white. Oswald took a moment to calm himself. He could feel the gentle, but noticeable, throb of pain from his leg that came in waves every few moments.

Edward peered over at the little man, the flickering warm light of the fire revealing just how tired he looked. Edwards lips curved down into a frown. His eyes seemed exhausted, the fire in them was burning low. His cheeks were noticeably a tad bit shallow. "Oswald. When was the last time you slept? Or even ate, for that matter."

Oswald gave a wave of his hand, as if he was trying to dismiss the question. "Unimportant."

"What is always coming but never here?" He threw a riddle at Oswald, pouring the contents of his glass into the fire. The flames flared but he paid no attention, he simply strolled towards his Mayor, leaving the glass on the mantel.

Oswald gave him a stare of disbelief. He couldn't understand, not for one moment, why Ed had this insanely annoying love for riddles! His teeth gritted together. "I do not know. What, Edward, the oh-so-knowing, is always coming but never here?" He asked, voice like venom.

Edward smirked. "Tomorrow. And that's when you can start work again but for now, you are getting sleep, little birdie." The tall man scooped him up into his arms as easy as any other daily task before he could protest.

"What on earth, Edward- Put me down- How dare you-!" The complaints fell on death ears. Edward carried the flightless bird out the office, down the amazingly large and very well built Hallway of Cobblepot Manor, and up the extraordinary staircase. All the while, Oswald struggled and squirmed, hoping with his little broken heart that Edward would let him go. "I do not need to be carried like a child, Edward!"

"No, you don't. But a child dose not understand their own needs, much like you've displayed tonight with your lack of sleep. Therefore, I shall be treating you as a child until you prove that you are capable of seeing when your body needs rest." His tone of voice never frayed, staying firm and secure as it always did with his penguin.

It would be lying to say that Oswald wasn't lost for words at this conclusion that Ed had made. Instead of arguing back, he decided to act like the child Edward proclaimed him to be. Oswald crossed his arms, poked his bottom lip out in a dramatic fashion, and started to sulk.

Ed couldn't suppress the grin that had formed on his lips as they reached the master bedroom. He lowered the Mayor into the king sized bed, such a large nest for a little bird, and tucked him in. Nygma was sad to say his feelings were a little disheartened by the lack of argument Oswald seemed to be posing. He truly loved the fury of Oswald, the snide little comments, the sassy comebacks that could put anyone in their place. He had fallen in love with that personality, after all.

Yet before he left, Oswald leaned up and gently gave him a kiss. Both of their cheeks flushed a steady shade of crimson, but Oswald ducked under the sheets before Edward had the delight of seeing the blush. A soft chuckle left Edward. "Goodnight, my little birdie." He left Oswald to sleep.

 


End file.
